Honda's Love Crysis
by Oni No Yami
Summary: Honda has finally asked Otogi out on a date but he's so nervous it seems like he's going to crack at any second. Yaoi; Pairings: HirotoRyuuji, KatsuyaMokuba, YugiYami, one sided SetoRyou.
1. Confessions Part:1

Oni: I just randomly decided to make this story so I hope you guys like it! We don't own YuGiOh. Enjoy and on with the fic!

* * *

  
  
Honda's Love Crysis

* * *

  
  
Chapter 1

Confessions Part: 1

* * *

"Today's the day, Ryou! Today's the day I'm going to tell him how I really feel!" Honda screamed over the rush of the wind as him and Ryou sped down the street on his motercycle.  
  
"Tell who what, Hiro?" Ryou yelled. His long white hair was pulled back in a sharp braid that whisped in the strong breeze. Neather of the pair was wearing a helmet.  
  
Honda grinned. "Well, Ryuuji, of course! Who else?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Honda laughed, knowing that Ryou wouldn't be able to hear him untill they stopped. "I'll explain when we can actually hear eachother!" He suggested to his rider.  
  
"Alright!" Ryou screamed in reply, noddind just to make sure Hiroto understood what he was trying to say.  
  
The pair soon came to a stop in front of a cozy looking town house. They both dismounted the Honda. As Hiroto got off he looked Ryou up and down. He looked so much different from when they had first met five years ago. His white hair had grown conciderably. It was now well past his waist. It was almost always pulled back into a braid these days, other then back then when he'd just let it hang loose at his shoulders. Hiroto chuckled with amusment as he brushed part of Ryou's bangs from his eyes.  
  
Ryou smiled up at him. "Thanks. Now, what where you saying before?"  
  
Honda rolled his eyes and lightly punched the smaller teen's shoulder. "I said, I'm going to tell him."  
  
"Tell who, Honda!" Ryou tapped his foot impatiently. Honda laughed at how childish his best friend acted at times. Him and Jounouchi had actually been best friends since middle school but things changed when they had befriended Yugi. So, Honda was left withought a best friend. Sure, Katsuya was there when he needed him to be but he needed a new best friend! So, when he had gotten to know Ryou more, they ended up becomeing friends. "Honda!" Ryou's whining interupted his thoughts.  
  
"Tell Ryuuji, silly!"  
  
Ryou's eyes widdened in shock. "You're going to tell him?! That's great, Honda! I'm so happy for you!" Ryou squeeled hugging Honda around the waist. He knew how much Hiroto like Otogi. He always had. It was weird, Honda was gay, and he had told Ryou that in secret when they had first met. And then Ryou was strait. But him and Honda got along perfect. Probobly because Ryou was so girly. It wasn't his falt, though. He just was. He always wanted to act exactly like Amena, even when he was little and even now. When Amena had died Ryou had been devistated. So, he had strived to be almost exactly like his older sister. But this proved easyer said then done. Fifteen years of trying proved this very well.  
  
"I am too. It took me five years to bring up enough courage, but it was all worth it!" Honda exclaimed, grinning widely again. It was true. Out of the five years he had known Otogi he had never brought up enough courage to tell him. And Honda was ready this time. He had actually confronted his parents about the matter of his being gay. They actually took it well and thought that Honda had chosen quite well. But Honda thought that they had only said that because he was still their son and parents had a huge rule. 'Always respect your childrens decisions, even if you know it's wrong and could ruin their lifes forever.' At least, that's what Ryou had told him...  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" Ryou asked, excitedly, pulling away from his friend.  
  
"Tonight. We agreed to meet up with eachother at his house and just go from there." Honda replyed, looking thoughtful.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Take him out to dinner. Ryuuji would like that." He added.  
  
Honda nodded. Ryou and Ryuuji where surprisingly close so Honda would ask Ryou for advice, even if Ryou wasn't gay. But the advice had gotten him through a lot of tough spots with Ryuuji. Honda had learned the hard way that Ryuuji had a short temper. A very short temper. Of course, Honda had locked himself in his room for two days strait after he had pissed off the game inventer. Then, on the third day of Honda being locked in his room, he came to visit Hiroto and had appologised for getting blown out of perportion and that it wouldn't happen again and that Honda looked like shit and he simply had to eat something or Ryuuji would never speak to him again. So, Otogi had ended up taking him out to lunch.  
  
"Where should I take him, do you think?" Honda asked, nervously. Ryuuji had taken him to a fast food resterant but Honda figured that this was simply because he didn't feel like going anywhere fancy. In fact, Hiroto figured that Otogi wouldn't want to wast his money on Honda like that.  
  
Ryou thought for a moment, then sighed and said, "Perhaps just a fast food place." Honda must have looked surprised because Ryou contunued in a re-assuring voice, "Ryuuji told me once that he prefered fast food to the fancy dinner places that some guys take him out to. He said that it made him feel normal for a change. He also told me that he prefered fast food because it was a lot faster." Ryou giggled cutely at this. He found this very funny for some reason. Ryou recalled when Ryuuji had taken him out for the day to do some 'quality shopping', something that Otogi liked to do with Ryou ever few weeks. (Ryou thought that Otogi just liked buying him clothes.) Ryuuji had insisted on buying lunch so they had gone out to Moss Burger. (1)  
  
Honda nodded again. "Fast food, right, got it. Any place in particular?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "Nope. He'll eat from any place as long as it's not a resterant."  
  
Honda nodded. "Okay. With the crappy minimum wadge job I have I wouldn't be able pay for that anyways." He smiled. He really needed to get a new job. He should have taken Kaiba up on his offer to be his macanic when he had the chance. Kaiba had given Ryou a job as his personal secritary, so he could keep and eye on the young British teen. (2) Even though Seto knew that Ryou was strait, he was still there for support when he was needed. And Ryou got payed a lot for being a secritary. He liked that job, too. But, more importantly, it was helping to pay for his college tuition. And Honda's rent helped also.  
  
"Oh and, um, Ryou?" Honda asked, timmidly.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"When is our rent due?" By 'our' he ment Jou's, Yugi's, and his. After high school, the three had no where to stay because they all got 'kicked out' of their houses. In truth, Yugi's grandpa wanted them all to live with him, but they had lied and told him they where already planning on living somewhere else. Ryou had bought a new house and offered for them to board with him because he didn't want to live by himself. He had insisted that they not pay rent but only Yugi was going to college and he had gotten a funding from his grandfather so they insisted.  
  
Ryou gave Honda a fake cross look. "I told you guys, whenever you have the money! I don't need the money, really! Why do you insist on paying the rent?"  
  
Honda pulled at his jacket. "We don't was to seem like free loaders..." He mummbled. Ryou laughed.

* * *

Hiroto dialed Otogi's number on the phone. He was going to call just to make sure that his crush didn't have a scedual change. The phone rang a few times and then, "Mushi mushi, Otogi residence. Who is calling?"  
  
Honda's heart lept. "Hey, Ryuuji."  
  
"Oh, hi Honda! What's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure we where still on for five."  
  
"Yeah, we are. I made sure my scedual would be clear."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That's great! I'll be there to pick you up in a few minuets, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Konbonwa."  
  
"Konbonwa." (3)

* * *

(1) Moss Burger; For those of you who don't know, this is a fast food resterant in Japan.  
  
(2) I've always wanted Ryou to get a job like this. Isn't Kaiba sweet?  
  
(3) I think I spelt this wrong but I'm too lazy to go and check to make sure.

* * *

Oni: So, how was it? Omigosh, I think this is by far my longest chapter of all my stories! R&R, and we prefer not to get flames. If you flame us, we will hunt you down and you will die a very slow and very painful death. For the rest of you, if you are nice I will give you a muffin. -Holds up a blueberry muffin-  
  
Ji ne, for now! 


	2. Confessions Part:2

Oni: Here I go again! I'll finally write the second chapter of Honda's Love Crysis. We don't own YuGiOh and I would also like to point out that Manny, Matt, and Tenshi don't actually write the stories, I do. So, don't get that screwed up, please. Anyways, enjoy part deux! (Sorry, those French classes are getting to me. OO)

Oh! And another thing. If my spelling is crappy please don't flame me because I don't have spell check and I can't download the thing on FanFiction. Thanks!

Honda's Love Crysis

Chapter 2

Confessions Part: 2

Honda sighed and raised his fist to knock on Otogi's door for what seemed like the hundreth time that night and then lowered it. He groaned. 'I can't do this! What if he's not the angel I expected? What if he really does hate me? What if he's already got a boyfriend and I make a fool out of myself!' He swallowed, hard.

'Then again, what if he is an angel? What if he's had a crush on me the whole time? What if he wants to be my boyfriend!' His heart skipped and he was about to knock when the door opened. He blinked and looked into Ryuuji's bright emerald eyes.

Otogi had his hair down. Like Ryou's it had grown conciderably, about to his waist, but now he always kept it down. He had stopped wearing his eye liner, revieling a small scar under his left eye. He had refused to explain how he got it, insisting it was no big deal.

"Damn, I thought you'd never knock! I was sitting at the window for, like, ten minutes!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes. Then he smiled. "I'm not done getting ready, though. If you want to come in and wait, that would be just fine." Honda nodded and followed Otogi into the house. He had been in Otogi's house before, mainly for homework help or when he wanted to learn to play DDM. A/N

Otogi lead him to the living room. "You can wait here. I'll be right back." He gave Honda a wink and left the room. Honda sat down on the couch, hesitantly. The last time he had sat on a chair in Otogi's house it had colapse under him. Otogi had laughed for almost twenty minutes strait. And it didn't help that Jonouchi, Yami, and Yugi had been with him. It had always been painfully obvious that their relationship wasn't very strong. And it was also obvious that Otogi didn't like him much.

'But that's all going to change.' Honda thought. '... I hope...'

About five minutes later, Otogi came back into the room. Honda's jaw dropped. Otogi still had his hair down and was wearing all black. He was wearing tight black jeans and a short, sleeveless shirt. His shirt was decorated with belts. Otogi blinked. "Is there something wrong?" Honda blinked also then shook his head. "Is it alright? Do you think it's a bit much?" Otogi asked, worriedly.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Honda assured him. He jumped up and grabbed Otogi's hand. "Let's get going, shall we?" Otogi blushed and nodded.

The two teens hurried out the door, Otogi closing and locking the door behind them. Honda approched his motercycle and waited for Otogi. Otogi bit his lip. "We're going to ride this?" He asked. Honda nodded and got on. He turned around slightly and patted the seat behind him. Otogi bit his lip harder. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Hiroto shrugged. "I don't know." He smirked as Otogi turned slightly pale. "But I do know I'm a good driver. Trust me, will you? I've been driving this thing since before I met you." Otogi still seemed timmid but nodded and mounted the bike anyways. "You might want to hold on to me, love." Honda suggested and blinked as he felt Otogi wrap his arms around his waist. He laughed. "Not too tight. I won't be able to feel my legs and then we might crash!" Otogi squeeked and Honda laughed again as he started the bike and drove off.

"Where to first?" Otogi asked.'Honda was going a lot slower than he would have gone had Ryou been in the back seat so Otogi didn't have to shout. He didn't want to scare Otogi too much.

"No where special."

Otogi rolled his eyes. How many times had he heard that before? Of all the guys who took him out, Honda was (so far) no different than the rest. The only difference was the motercycle. Otogi sighed. 'So much for veriaty...' He thought, sadly.

"Something wrong?" Honda asked. He had noticed Otogi's sigh.

Ryuuji shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He assured Honda. He felt the bike come to a stop. 'Here we go again. Fancy food, a crappy chick-flick...' He opened his eyes and squeeled in delight. They had pulled up in front of a Japanese McDonalds.

Hiroto grinned. "Thought you might be tired of all those fancy resterants." He said, with a shrug.

"You must be able to read my mind then!" Otogi laughed. Honda smiled as he helped the smaller man down.

"I wish..."

A few minutes later they were both sitting and eating their dinner.

"Are you kidding me!" Otogi laughed and shook his head. Honda was staring at him in disbelief. "I never knew you lived in France for five years!" A/N2

Ryuuji nodded. "It's hard to believe, no? But it's true. My mother and I moved there when I was about five so I spent the first five years of my school life in France. Though, I think my French is getting rusty."

"I wouldn't know." Honda shrugged. "I don't speak French. I can barely speak English." It was true. Honda had always had a hard time in foreign languages. It had taken both Otogi and Ryou to teach him how to pronounce, 'Thank you' in English properly.

"Oh... Toi non parler dans français?" Otogi giggled. A/N3

Hiroto blinked. "Uhhh... Hai?"

Otogi nodded. "That's right."

"Okay... What was the question?"

Otogi meerly laughed more.

Honda smiled. He was glad Otogi was having a good time. "French is a very beautiful language, is it not?" He knew that it was the language of love but that was about it. Other then that little tidbit he knew nothing about the French culture.

Ryuuji nodded in agreement. "It is very beautiful, yes." He swirled one of his fries in the ketchup and then put it in his mouth, sucking the red gooey substance off. Honda watched, his mouth watering slightly. Otogi looked at him and smiled, pulling the fry out of his mouth. He smirked and held it out to the brunet. "Did you want some?" He asked.

Hiroto blushed but took it anyways. He stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it. Otogi giggled. They didn't notice a certain blond and his raven-haired boyfriend watching them from another table.

"Awww..." Mokuba cooed, watching them over Jou's shoulder. "They make such a cute couple! It's like they were made for eachother!" He giggled. "Like you and I." He added, puting a hand over Jou's and fluttering his eyelashes. Jou grinned and kissed his boyfriend lightly so as not to catch the attention of any other customers in the resterant.

"They sure are. I just can't believe it took Honda this long to admit it to Otogi." He whispered. Mokuba nodded and the continued to watch as Honda and Otogi were now taking turns feeding eachother fries.

"I wish Ryou were here to see this. He would have thought it was just the cutest thing ever!" Mokuba giggled. Ryou and Mokuba had also become close over the years since Ryou had begun working for Seto. Mokuba seemed to prefer hanging around with Ryou, Jou, Honda, and Seto. Occasionally Yugi or Yami as well but not as much.

"So, what will we be doing next?" Otogi asked, holding out another fry for Honda to take. Honda bit into this and seemed to ponder his question.

"I was thinking a movie?" Honda suggested.

'Excellent.' Otogi though. 'Another chick-flick.'

"I was thinking along the likes of 'White Noise'?" Honda offered. Otogi blinked then became pleased.

"Of course! I haven't seen that one yet, eather!"

Honda grinned and grabbed the tray with their garbage on it. "Great! Then let's go!"

A/N: DDD, in case you didn't notice, stands for Dungeon Dice Monsters. I'm not too sure why they call it DDM

A/N2: This isn't true. I just like the idea of Otogi knowing French so much I added it in. I just don't want to get you guys thinking it's true.

A/N3: Okay, so translated literally it doesn't sound the greatest. 'You no speak in French' isn't the best way of wording it. So for those of you who speak French, please cut me some slack. I'm only in French one. And I'm using a crappy online dictionary to help me out. Okay, I'm done.

Oni: Once again, if I have any spelling mistakes please don't flame me for it. I lost my spell-check file and I can't download the FanFiction version. R&R, please! 


End file.
